Ciudadela
by MTBlack
Summary: -TRADUCCIÓN- Su Tío una vez le dijo que la gente de la Tribu Agua tenía un profundo sentimiento de comunidad y amor, que los mantenía juntos a través de todo. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta de a que se refería realmente. Necesito decir Zutara?


**No soy dueña de Avatar. Aquí hay otro para ustedes para mantenerlos felices, otro rápido. ¡Juro que esto es lo último que voy a publicar antes de actualizar la otra historia! ****¡Gracias!**

**Ciudadela**

Zuko con frecuencia observaba a Katara, mientras manipulaba el agua de un río y la llevaba "accidentalmente" hasta su cara jugando, o ajustaba la cinta en el oscuro cabello de Toph, o enhebraba la aguja a través de las rasgadas camisetas de Sokka.

Y mas tarde en la vida, la observa insistir en hacerse sus _propias _comidas en la cocina real, _por todos los cielos_, sentarse junto a las cabeceras de sus niños cuando están enfermos, la mira leerles y decirles que los ama, y cuando lo palmea en el hombro consoladora…

O en cualquier otra cosa trivial, aparentemente insignificante.

Cuando la observa, Zuko intenta imaginar sus vidas sin ella, y nunca pueda.

En la mayoría de las familias, tan poco ortodoxas como puedan ser, hay ciertas estructuras que se siguen. El hombre es el fuerte, a quien todos buscan por protección y guía, decisiones y consejo. El hombre es el protector, el refugio de su familia contra la lluvia y la crueldad del mundo. Es el que trabaja y permanece en pie cuando la desesperación amenaza con aplastar sus sueños.

Y el hombre es el que mantiene a la familia junta: es un cálido fuego alrededor del cual todo lo demás se reúne, el sol que nunca falla en alzarse en el cielo.

Y sin embargo, en su familia, ya fuese la "familia" de amigos o la familia que él y su Señora del Fuego han formado, Zuko sabe, sin duda, quién está en el centro.

Katara es el pilar en el cual todos se apoyan, y ella acepta ese papel con gracia y tranquilidad, porque eso es lo que una mujer de su nacionalidad hace tan bien.

Ella entiende lo que tiene que hacer.

La mujer de la Tribu Agua sabe que su familia no puede sentir desesperación o dolor o temor a menos que ella lo admita, y si ella permanece fuerte en tiempos de problemas, entonces todo estará bien.

Pero si alguna vez pierde las esperanzas y se rinde, a cualquiera de esas cosas que pisan los talones de la cabeza de una persona de vez en cuando, entonces todos se desmoronaran. Porque tras el consuelo de sus brazos y sus palabras, no hay nada más. El último refugio desaparece.

_Mientras Mamá nunca llore_, le asegura su hijo a su hermana, _puedes apostar que todo estará bien._

_¿Y si Mamá llora?_

_Entonces, probablemente el mundo se va a acabar._

Afortunadamente, Katara posee una fibra moral y espiritual más fuerte que una mujer que alguna vez dejaría pasar eso, y lo puedes apostar.

Ha visto bastantes cosas en su vida, y ha necesitado luchar y pelear más que un poco, por decirlo de alguna forma. No obstante ha tomado todo con calma, ha aguantado cada golpe como una campeona, y ha hecho cada lucha escalón por escalón. Cuando lidia consigo mismo, Katara es buena manteniendo todo en perspectiva y presionando hacia delante, la única dirección que conoce.

Aunque lo más increíble en ella es su determinación en lo que se refiere a otros.

Zuko la ha sentido tirando de él como la muna tira del océano, fuera de su propia desesperación y frustración de años de punta, cada vez que cae o se aleja. Nunca ha perdido la paciencia con él, nunca ha bajado los brazos y se ha rendido a uno de los pocos enemigos que no puede simplemente eliminar.

(El enemigo, por supuesto, siendo el nudo gordiano de la frustración, la furia y la terquedad en el centro de Zuko)

Y el Señor del Fuego la había mirado un día, cuando le dijo que "jalara con más fuerza del extremo de esta cuerda". Había sentido una especie de pánico cuando enfrentó su mirada, una especie de temor de que se marchitaría y moriría si alguna vez perdía de vista esos ojos azules, esas almenaras (1) para él en su propia tormenta personal.

(Lo que había saltado de su boca entonces había sido casi incontrolable, las emociones de los pasados cinco años finalmente llegaron a un punto de ebullición, y había soltado la brusca y urgente orden de "Cásate conmigo" a casi la mitad del Polo Sur que estaban visitando)

Ella es su mejor amiga, su compañera de batalla, su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, siempre poniéndolo de pie, sacudiéndole el polvo, e instándolo a seguir adelante.

¿Cómo es tan fuerte? Él nunca lo sabrá.

Y ella _lo _inspira a permanecer fuerte y de pie, así como él la inspira a nunca rendirse ante nada ni nadie. (Porque Katara sabe que son muy diferentes, y ese es el por qué de que _lo _necesita tanto, también.)

Un río, el agua, es esencial para la vida. Las primeras civilizaciones del mundo prosperaron sobre los bancos de un río, llegaron a conocer sus hábitos y se dejaron abrigar por ellos. El río era adaptable y perdurable, moviéndose en una dirección y nunca perdiendo tiempo o retrocediendo.

Pero si el río alguna vez se seca, si alguna vez deja de fluir hacia delante, fuerte e inquebrantable y siempre ahí, entonces _todo _se seca, y la gente muere, consumida bajo el sol o el viento que los arrastra.

Zuko se da cuenta que Katara es su río.

Ella es su río, su vida, con sus manos sanadoras, con la espalda recta y su boca, con sus ojos sonrientes y su apoyo sempiterno. Ella está lejos de ser perfecta, por supuesto. Ella se deja molestar por las pequeñas cosas a veces, pierde los estribos, tiene dudas e incertidumbres: porque todos los ríos tienen sus puntos escabrososos, pero ella aún así es su río, y necesitan todo de ella.

El río los ama, esa cuna de vida, les pide y nunca pide nada.

Le sorprende que ella pueda ser así.

No hay palabras lo suficientemente grandes o completas para decirle a alguien eso, de verdad. Esa clase de amor es simplemente demasiado grande para caber en una página o en una lengua.

Pero de alguna forma, ella se los deja saber todos los días.

Es solo Katara para ti, después de todo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

N/A: Review:D

N/T:_ Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Feliz año nuevo! Que se cumplan todos sus deseos! Y MIL GRACIAS!_

_Dedicado a _youweon_, porque siempre tengo un mensaje tuyo en mi buzón :)_

_Review?_

_(1) Fuego que se encendía en las atalayas y otros sitios elevados para dar aviso de algún peligro o de la proximidad de una embarcación || Faro. _


End file.
